Feurlied
by SpartAl412
Summary: To many within the Empire, magic and sorcery is a thing to be shunned and feared by most people. But for some, it becomes a potent weapon in destroying the darkness which threatens the Heirs of Sigmar. On one such battlefield, where Imperial Army stands fights the minions of Chaos, a Wizard of the Bright Order soon becomes the beacon of hope to which will rally the hearts of men.


The Vargr Breughel Memorial Playhouse was full this evening as crowds of richly dressed members of the Empire's aristocracy, wealthy merchants, guild masters, clergymen and even a few foreign dignitaries sat in attendance. The eyes of the audience was focused on the stage where a dashing young knight in shining plates while armed with sword shield was bravely facing off against a band of burly, and brutish men with green painted flesh, fake tusks and oversized axes. The crowds gasped and held their breaths as weapons clashed along with the heavy beat of drums and the clangs of gongs.

One by one, the "orcs" fell to the knight's sword as he caught their crude weapons upon his shield. The music increased in tempo, its tune emphasized the rising tension as the knight fought for his life as the banner of Reikland proudly stood behind him. Then came the biggest, meanest and darkest skinned of the "orcs" who balefully glared at the knight who stood his ground against such a fearsome adversary.

'WAAAAAGGGHHH!' came the unified, bestial roars of the greenskins as their leader charged the knight who shouted Sigmar's name for strength. The crowd watched in enraptured silence as the two warriors on the stage fought, a battle between man and monster and from the beginning, it seemed that the greenskin warlord would win. The knight was knocked down during the duel, his sword had fallen close to him and the "orc" leader laughed and bellowed in mockery before closing in for the kill.

The beating of drums added to the tension as it seemed that the entire world was now focused on the two combatants. The warlord raised its barbarous axe upwards for the killing blow and when it seemed that the knight would meet his doom, he managed to reclaim his sword in time and with deft swiftness, he impaled the "orc" in the chest. Trumpets blared in victory as warlord fell to his knees and slumped down with the other "orcs" soon fleeing in terror of the knight.

The knight slowly got back up to his feet and he walked with an exaggerated limp towards the banner which he had fought so hard to protect. The knight then picked up the flag in both hand and raised it high into the air as the orchestra began playing _"Oh Reikland hoch in Eren"_.

'For Sigmar and the Empire!' roared the knight at the top of his lungs as he repeated the words and the audience stood up from their seats and gave a standing ovation to the knight. The clapping and applause of the crowd merged with the patriotic music which was being played and all those born and raised within the lands of the Empire felt a sense of pride for their nation. The curtains then fell and the lights darkened and after a few seconds, it rose up to reveal all the actors and actresses involved in the play.

They bowed to the crowd who still continued their applauses and soon, flowers were being thrown at the stage where the actors and actresses picked up one or two and waved while shouting words of gratitude. The sound of music and the audience's approval would carry on for several more seconds before finally preparing to leave the playhouse.

* * *

><p>As the audience departed and made their ways towards the carriages which now lined up the snowy streets in front of the Vargr Breughal Memorial Playhouse, commoners and peasants wrapped in thick clothes watched with interest as they saw the extravagant clothing of the wealthy elite while city watchmen armed with halberds kept a watchful eye for any miscreants. Among those leaving the playhouse was a richly dressed nobleman and a slightly and equally well dressed younger woman had decided to walk home for it was actually not far from the playhouse.<p>

The nobleman, one Diethelm von Schtauffen was dressed in a red and blue velvet doublet with stripped breeches of a similar colour and thick winter cloak of bear fur, what was most notable about his apparel was the long sword which hung on the left side of his hip and the silver medallion he wore which depicted the insignia of the Emperor's Reiksguard. Next to the noble man was a similarly aristocratic woman wearing a bright orange dress with dark red strips around the skirt and long white sleeves which covered her arms as glittering jewelry of gold and ruby-like stones shone brightly in the dark. The nobleman in question was blonde of hair with eyes blue while his companion had long, dark crimson hair and eyes of a similar colour.

Taking a turn towards a snow covered alley which although was rather filthy with the ice having been stomped into a muddy slush, it offered a quicker route to their home. On the opposite end of the alley from where they came, they saw a man dressed in thick but ragged winter clothes step out and down the pathway. The nobleman instinctively placed a protective arm around his companion while reaching for his sword, as much as the idea of getting into scuffle with local thugs galled at him, he was not about to take any chances.

The stranger then suddenly halted in place and despite the darkness, Diethelm could make out the heavy and somewhat ragged clothing which the man wore.

'You know, it always aint obvious that when someone want to rob you that it be coming from the front' grinned the stranger and Diethelm heard the click of pistol hammer from behind. Glancing back, he saw another man whose features were concealed by a dark cloak and more importantly, he saw the loaded flintlock aimed at him.

'Nobody gotta get hurt here Mein Herren' came the deep voice of the one behind Diethelm 'hand over all your valuables and the two of you can walk away.'

'Gentlemen, please' spoke the nobleman's companion in confident and polite tone 'there is no need for such unpleasantness, let us stop this silliness and go on home without any troubles this fine evening.'

'Sorry luv but your fancy blueblood charms aint gonna get you outta this one' replied the first man who had now drawn a loaded pistol as well.

'What a shame then' shrugged the woman non-chalantly as she raised up her arms.

'You ought to do the same Mein Herr' spoke the cloaked man 'don't wanna mussy up them fancy clothes you got, looks about my size I think.'

Diethelm then glanced towards his companion who was softly whispering in a tongue he could not possibly understand and he saw the red glow underneath the sleeves of her arms. A loud pair of bangs echoed across the alley as the pistols of the robbers exploded in a shower of metal fragments which cut into their flesh and leaving their hands nothing more than bloody ruins. For a moment Diethelm was displeased, not only by the sight of such grisly wounds but also because he now had bits of soot and blood on his clothes.

As the two robbers collapsed to the filthy streets in extreme agony of their wounds, Diethelm wondered if he should fetch a watchman or a doctor. His companion then gently tugged at his arm and the nobleman quickly followed after her.

'Was that really necessary?' he asked as he picked up the smell of something burning from his companion and he felt unnerved as usual whenever he witnesses the use of such powers.

'They were trying to rob us dear brother' replied his sister, the Battle Wizard of the Bright College, Melusine von Schtauffen 'I was simply defending myself and you as well I might add'.

'You know the Witch Hunter's take a dim view on the use of magic to harm Imperial citizen… even if they are lowlife scum' said Diethelm in a bit of a scolding manner.

'And yet they are more than willing to set a people on fire in their little hunts' quipped Melusine. 'If you ask me, I think they just want to monopolize the ability to set fools on fire' she then said rather mockingly 'at least when I do it, less innocent victims are harmed.'

'Still, you have to be careful Mel' repeated the nobleman as he looked back to see the two robbers still in pain.

'I assure you that I am always as careful, like a dwarf handling gold' answered the wizard with a playful smile.

The two then left the alley in a companionable silence with Melusine humming the patriotic song played by the orchestra. On the way, they passed by a pair of watchmen of whom Diethelm informed them of the robbers and the officers were quick to go and apprehend the two men while the nobles made their way home. As they walked, Diethelm felt an unnatural warmth from his sister which was akin as enjoying the heat from a welcoming hearth.

* * *

><p><em>Months Later…<em>

The drums of war echoed across the field as cannons boomed while the lines of Handgunners unleashed a staccato of cracks from their rifles and a mist of smoke began to cover them. Horns were blown as men shouted orders as the sound of steel and iron clashed. It was war, pure and simple, a place where the great slaughters were carried out and the time when many would go to meet Morr.

For quite some time now, several beastman tribes have been plaguing the northwestern realms of the Empire. Entire towns and villages had been devastated with hundreds if not thousands of innocent people slaughtered by the horde. Unable to allow such wanton destruction to continue, his Imperial Majesty, Karl Franz had mobilized entire legions of Reikland's state army towards the borders with Middenland.

Imperial State Troops wearing the red and whites of Reikland fought side by side with the blue uniformed men of Middenland as swarms of beastmen crashed into lines of infantry. The usual animosity that would be found between the men of different realms was now forgotten as they were united by their common humanity. Beastmen died in droves as the Imperial army fought with precision and iron discipline, their faith in the gods and the Empire remained unbroken.

Among the many regiments of State Troops soldiers which had gathered upon the bloody field, a single group of Swordsmen stood out for the steel weapons they carried were set ablaze with arcane fire. Within this regiment of Imperial infantry, Melusine von Schtauffen stood side by side with grim faced soldiers as a wave of beastmen prepared to crash into their battle lines. The wizard knew well of the superstitious fears these men would have from her but was amused at how quickly that disappeared when facing against a common foe.

The Bright Wizard was now clad in robes of dark red with bright orange flame patterns around the tresses, fingerless gloves which were stitched with arcane glyphs covered her hands and around her waist was a belt of keys, each one both a symbol of status and source of power. Her arms were left bare from shoulders to wrists as the arcane script which covered her arms glowed with a blood red light that caused the air around her to shimmer with heat. A confident grin was etched upon her face as she watched the enemy draw closer and she wondered how many she would slay this day.

In her right hand, Melusine carried a staff of polished wood carved from an ash tree which had several metal rings around the shaft, each one was inscribed with sorcerous glyphs. The top of the staff was a small iron cage like that of a torch with a red jewel placed at the center, the head piece of the staff blazed brightly with a flame which was eager to consume flesh. The Bright Wizard's left hand was covered in dancing embers of fire which at a simple word could ignite into an inferno.

Trumpets let off a series of notes, ordering the Imperial soldiers to make ready and hold the line. Shields were raised as spears and halberds were lifted, archers strung their bows as crossbowmen and handgunners took aim. Another trumpet was blown and officers began ordering the ranged troops to open fire upon the beastmen.

Arrows flew over the heads of the frontline troops as a hail of crossbow bolts and bullets flew towards the foe with deadly accuracy. Several dozens of beastmen were scythed down by the first volley of shots, those who staggered or were knocked backed ended up getting trampled by those behind them. But there were so many of them she noticed with hardly an ounce of fear, even if they killed hundred, there would be more to take their place, like water flooding from the rivers.

Another trumpet blared and Melusine recognized the sound as of being her cue. On most days such as this when it was still spring and only a little past winter, channeling the Red Wind of _Aqshy_ would normally be a more difficult prospect, fortunately for her though, the Bright Wizard carried an assortment of ensorcelled jewelry which were specifically imbued for the sake of assisting with spell casting. Words of power whispered from the lips of the Bright Wizard as the inscription on her arms blazed with arcane fire and her hair transmuted into a burning conflagration.

As the beastmen drew close enough that the soldiers could make out various mutations and deformities each of the chaos tainted hybrids bore, an intense shimmering haze was seen and many already knew what it meant. In a single sudden moment, walls of fire leapt up from the ground in front of the beastmen, causing many to blindly stumble into the infernos which set their fur ablaze. Mad screams and bleats of pain echoed across the field as charred bodies stumbled out from the fire walls and the momentum of their charged caused more of the beastmen to be knocked into the flames by those behind them.

Swinging her staff from side to side, Melusine caused more fire walls to appear here and there before dispelling one and creating another. The beastmen's charge had been ruined by the conflagration as they tried to get around the fires while keen eyed soldiers armed with ranged weapons focused their shots on the open spaces from which the enemy tried to pass through. Melusine always did like the smell of charred flesh in the morning for it was the smell of victory.

Not far from where she stood, Melusine felt the cold breeze of the _Shyish_, the Purple Wind of Death. Several dozen beastmen withered into mummified husks as the Death Wind passed over them and with each foe slain, its caster was empowered. Not willing to let herself be outdone by the Amethyst Wizard, Melusine pointed her staff at a large group of beastmen and she intoned a spell which launched a ball of fire towards the mutants.

With a satisfied look upon herself, Melusine watched as the explosion of flames instantly reduced several of the enemy into piles of ashes and charred skeletons. And so she did her part as she always did, kill as many enemies as possible and do enough damage before the foot soldiers got on with their part. As the beastmen drew closer to them, Melusine then focused her magic into weaving a series of spells which would assist her in the coming part of the battle which she always did enjoy the most.

A crown of shimmering flames soon materialized above her head, giving the Bright Wizard a more imposing figure. This was soon followed by a sword of pure flames which materialized in her left hand and finally she cast a spell which filled the hearts of the men around her with courage. With the beastmen now only dozen yards away, Melusine shouted to the state troops around her.

'Men of the Empire! Do you want to live forever!?' she loudly said in a commanding tone as she tightened her grip upon the Flaming sword of Rhuin and her staff.

'We are with you Frau Schtauffen!' shouted one swordsman of whom she had recognized from a previous campaign against the greenskins and several men voiced their agreements with the soldier.

'For the Empire! For Karl Franz!' They shouted in unison as shields were locked and feet planted to the ground as they braced themselves for the enemy. 'Death or Glory!' shouted an officer before a wall of fur and flesh crashed into the line of shields and steel.

* * *

><p>The battle raged on for the next hour as men and beast fought and bled over the field with countless bodies now littering the grounds. The Knights of the Reiksguard had already made their charge into the flanks of the enemy army and were cutting their way into the heart of the enemy army while cannons fired upon the rear parts of the horde. The Bright Wizard continued to fight alongside the Imperial soldiers she had initially accompanied.<p>

Fighting in a tight formation with each soldier watching the flanks of the other, Melusine decapitated an oncoming spear wielding Gor with a single slash of her sword before pointing her staff at another. Hastily speaking in an arcane tongue while channeling the Bright Wind, she watched as fire leapt out from the head of her staff, engulfing a group of beastmen. Charred bodies surrounded them as the musician attached to their regiment beat his drums and further uplifting the spirit of the state troops.

Loud roars filled the air and the Bright Wizard felt the ground tremble beneath her, looking to see what this new threat was, she hissed a curse at the sight of a trio of horribly mutated creatures. Each was a massive, scaly creature with pointed ears, ugly wart covered faces and heavily muscled arms which ended in sharp claws. One of the creatures also carried a massive club made from the trunk of a tree while another carried a large piece of bone of indeterminate origin.

'Trolls!' roared one soldier with alarm and a ripple of fear spread out from those men who had not been affected by the courage inducing spell of Melusine.

The mutated trolls or Chaos Trolls to be precise were crushing and stomping their way past the lesser beastmen around them with savage bloodlust in their eyes and from bitter experience, Melusine knew just what kind of damage such monsters could deal to mere human soldiers. Unlike the soldiers around her though, the Bright Wizard smiled mischeviously at the sight of the creatures. In many ways, Melusine always did like fighting trolls, mainly because they were even more flammable than most monsters.

Drawing upon the magic placed within the enchanted jewelry which she wore, the Bright Wizard began casting the spell known as Fulminating Flame Cage. Beams of fire instantly materialized around the trolls and the monstrous creatures roared in pain as they touched the flames which burned their flesh and were turned into walking infernos. Cackling with enjoyment as she watched the stupid creatures turn and run while causing more damage amongst the other beastmen and Melusine turned her attention back to the beastmen closest to her.

The battle was going well all around her thought the Bright Wizard as the formations of State Troops still held the line. Returning to the fray, Melusine slashed and burned several beastmen while the swordsmen protected her flanks. A cloak of fire surrounded the Bright Wizard as she closed in with the enemy and unleashed blasts of flame or cut down others with her sword, those beastmen who had sought to engage her in close combat were burned before they even got close while the soldiers felt only a heat like a hot summer day.

A soul-chilling coldness began to creep up her spine and the Bright Wizard caught the sight of her fellow magister who was wreathed in the Amethyst Wind. Clad in dark purple, almost black robes, the Amethyst Wizard was a rather striking woman in her mid forties with pale skin and black hair while wearing a series of delicate silver and amethyst jewelry, which was crafted by the same maker of Melusine's own. Moving with a dance-like grace while wielding a scythe of ogre-bone which was infused with the Wind of _Shyish_, the Battle Wizard Lady, Rosalind Amsel cleaved a trio gors before unleashing a withering wave of entropic energy which caused more beastmen to collapse and turn into ancient husks.

'I trust things are boding well here child' came the unnerving and whispery voice of the Battle Wizard Lady as an aura of death magic surrounded her.

Melusine was about to answer but was interrupted by the roar of a particularly large Bestigor and the Bright Wizard began intoning a spell which caused the beastman's blood to boil. The Bestigor's roar of fury became one of agony as its flesh began to bloat and expand before exploding in a shower of blood, bone and bits of metal which violently showered several other, nearby beastmen.

'I have the situation handled here, thank you very much' replied Melusine a bit indignantly as she made a quick survey and noted that the state troops were still fighting in their proper formations.

'That is good then' nodded the Amethyst Wizard who then had grim look on her face 'because the General has given us order to clear a path to the heart of the enemy army'

'Then we should not disappoint them' answered Melusine with a smile for she was still eager to go incinerate more of the mutants.

* * *

><p>The battle had been long and difficult but in the end, the forces of the Empire proved victorious. A mixed mood had fallen upon the soldiers of the Imperial army as men caroused and drank to their victory while others spent time to think on the losses they had suffered. Overall though, the casualties they had suffered this day was deemed acceptable by the General's command staff and soon they would be on the march again to finally crush this recent beastmen rampage.<p>

Among the brightly coloured and well decorated pavilions of the Reiksguard knights, Diethelm von Schtauffen sat himself down upon a wooden stool close to a bonfire with a clatter of plates from his armour. The Reiksguard knight felt exhausted as he normally was from the day's battle for the men of his Order had formed the main body of the cavalry charge. He had lost count of how many beastmen he had killed and when their forces had finally cornered the beastmen leader, it was up to them to put the bugger down.

Undoing his sword belt and setting it aside next to him, he then removed his helmet which he felt sure was now in need of repairs after a spear struck it over the part which protected his forehead. As he set the helmet next to his sword, he felt a familiar warmth in the air as a pair of hands touched straps of his breastplate and began undoing them.

'You really don't need to do that you know' spoke Diethelm a bit embarrassed as he noted the amused looks from his fellow Knights.

'Your squire is busy tending to your horse dear brother' replied Melusine as she removed one of his bloody pauldrons. 'You push poor Gessart too hard I think' continued his sister in a somewhat pitying manner 'he is not as young as he used to be you know?'

'Gessart is a proud Destrier who has carried me into many battles' reminded the Reiksguard for his sister always had a genuine fondness for more natural animals. 'He just needs some rest like we all do' added the knight as his other pauldron came off.

'And what of you then dear brother?' asked Melusine with a hint of concern as she then began removing the back-plate of his armour.

'I will live and my wounds are thankfully only minor' replied Diethelm with a smile while wincing as a mild flash of pain flared up.

'You honestly should be fighting on foot beside me' said Melusine as she placed her hands around his back and removed the back-plate 'I would have a much easier time in keeping you protected.'

A series of quiet laughs were heard from the other Reiksguard as some of them watched the two siblings. Keeping quiet as he watched the bonfire crackle and burn, he heard the voice of Melusine begin to sing the patriotic song they had heard months ago. A smile creased upon his lips and Diethelm soon found himself unable to resist singing along with her.

The two of them sat there by the flames, their song filled the night air and soon the other Reiksguard knights began to sing with them. The song would spread from their part of the camp to the nearest ones among the other knightly orders and from them to the state troops. Soon the camp itself was filled with the sound of the song as State Troops, artillery crews, camp followers and even some of the crazed Flagellants began to take up the song.

Soon the war camp was filled with the sound of music and morale of all those among the army blazed bright like the fires of the sun itself.


End file.
